supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birou-Jennings Family funeral for Robert's grandfather
Transcript Birou-Jennings family, friends and relatives are gathered at a funeral for Robert Jennings' grandfather Priest: "My friends, we are all gathered here today, to honor the memory of..." pees into the casket Treat: "I done a wee." is talking to her friend on her cell phone Nicole: "You should have seen him, Nancy. He looks very lifelike, and..." is plucking the petals off of all the flowers on the funeral wreath Nicole: "Oh, my lord!" [Brahm changes the music to Drop the World by Lil' Wayne] Madeline/Nicholas/Catherine/Bianca/Melody: "Aunty Nicole! Aunty Nicole! Look what Brahm and Treat are doing!" Orla: "Mom, my cousins want you!" Robert: "BRAHM ALLAN JENNINGS!" Priest: "What is going on here?" Orla: "Mom, look at what they're doing right now!" of Robert's Grandfather delivers a eulogy Great-Grandfather Jennings' friend: "Er-hem. I'd like to take this moment to say a few words about my good friend..." Mourner: "Oh, my lord! Look at what those boys are doing!" Nicole: "Naughty boys!" Robert: "THAT'S IT! WE HAVE TO GO HOME!" Haidyn/Skyla/Kayla: "Aw!" Nicole: "Come on girls, let's go!" Haidyn/Skyla/Kayla/Orla: "Aw!" Kayla: "Already?" Orla: "Why do we have to leave?" Nicole: "We have to leave now because Brahm and Treat spoiled this somber event." family is gathered in their vehicle steps on the gas and drives away from the church Nicole: " " Brahm: "WE WANNA GO BACCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!!!!!" Robert: " " Treat: "You're poo-poo!" they get home, Nicole places both boys in their respective Naughty Pits discards 10 beanbags into each Naughty Pit Nicole: "You do not change the music, pluck the petals off flowers, or pee in the casket. Like I said for 3 minutes. Do not move." walks away and she and Robert confiscate Brahm's Diego plush doll, Treat's Barney plush, Brahm's Geo plush, Treat's toy firetruck, Brahm's Elmo plush, and Treat's Boots the Monkey plush 3 minutes later Nicole: "Look at me! You need to tell me you're sorry! Brahm: "NO!" Treat: "I DON'T WANT TO SAY SORRY!" Nicole: "Then you'll stay there for 6 minutes." and Treat escapes the Naughty Pit to watch The Pajanimals on TV Robert: "No we're not watching the Pajanimals right now! Go back in these pits and don't even come out." switches off the TV and DVD, takes the Pajanimals DVD out, places it back in its case and confiscates all of Brahm and Treat's Pajanimals DVDs Treat: "I WANT TO WATCH THE PAJANIMALS!!!" Robert Robert: " " puts Brahm and Treat back in the Naughty Pits Nicole (angrily): "12 MINUTES!" confiscates Treat's Squacky the duck plush and Brahm's Apollo the dog plush. and Treat escapes the Naughty Pit and sneak out these windows Nicole: "IF YOU EVER SNEAK OUT OF THE WINDOW YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD WILL BE 30 MINUTES!!!" wrestles with Nicole Nicole: "OK! YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD WILL BE 45 MINUTES!!!" puts Brahm and Treat back in the Naughty Pits Nicole: "STAY IN THESE PITS AND DO NOT MOVE!!!" and Treat escapes the Naughty Pits and goes swimming Nicole: "YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD WILL BE 60 MINUTES!!! GET OUT OF THE POOL RIGHT NOW!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE SWIMMING!!!" Brahm: "NO I DON'T WANT 60 MINUTES!!!" Nicole: "THEN YOU'LL MAKE 75 MINUTES!!!" Robert: "GET OUT OF THE POOL RIGHT NOW!!! IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OF THE POOL THEN YOU'RE TIMEOUT PERIOD WILL BE 90 MINUTES!!!" Treat: "NO!" Nicole: "ALRIGHT! YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD WILL BE 90 MINUTES!!!" and Nicole puts Brahm and Treat back in the Naughty Pits Nicole: "Stay in the pits for 90 minutes! Do not move." and Treat escapes the Naughty Pits and jumps on Skyla's Trampoline Robert: " " Nicole: "YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD WILL NOW BE 105 MINUTES!!!" "Brahm: "NO!" Nicole: "DO YOU WANT YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD TO BE 120 MINUTES?!!!" Treat: "NO!" Nicole: "THEN LET'S GO BACK IN THE NAUGHTY PITS AND STAY THERE FOR 105 MINUTES!!!" and Treat wrestles Nicole Nicole: "RIGHT, YOUR TIMEOUT PERIOD WILL BE 120 MINUTES!!!" puts Brahm and Treat back in the Naughty Pits Nicole: "STAY IN THOSE PITS FOR 120 MINUTES, AND ALSO YOUR TOYS, DVDS, GAMES, AND DOLLS WILL ALL BE IN TOY JAIL FOR THREE DAYS, YOUR PLAY CARS ARE GONE FOR A WEEK, WE ARE ENDING YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH CHRIS, CRAIG, MITCHELL, ROSS, LUCAS, LEON AND RICHARD FOR NINE DAYS, YOU WILL BE STAYING IN THIS HOUSE AND NOT BE PLAYING OUTSIDE FOR 2 WEEKS, YOU WILL NOT WATCH TV FOR A MONTH, AND YOU WILL BE STAYING IN YOUR NAUGHTY PITS FOR 120 MINUTES!!! DO NOT MOVE!!!!!!" confiscates their toys, DVDs, games, and dolls Nicole: "STAY IN THESE NAUGHTY PITS UNTIL IT IS TIME TO GO TO BED!!!" Brahm (screeching): OK!!!!!!!!!! and Treat are staying in the pits until it's time to go to bed 120 minutes later Nicole: "Both of you, tell everybody in this family goodnight and then you're going straight to bed!" Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Funeral Transcripts Category:Special Occasion Transcripts